


Awkward Love

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Romance, Smut, Teenager AU, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Ivan are just a couple of dorky freshman teens who have an obstacle to over come. Virginity. *REQUESTED by NoodleTheGreat*YAOI*SMUT*TeenAU* </p><p>This was originally posted on Fanfiction.net but they took it down saying it was too graphic. So now its here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

RussiaxAmerica **Request by NoodleTheGreat**

**Awkward Love**

Lightning cracked across the darkening evening sky as the clouds stretched from the gleaming city of New York all the way to its suburbs. The schools had just let out for the day and the teens of Inner City High School had just gotten out for the day. Their yellow school buses chartered through the growing storm carrying them all home safely down the busy streets.

"So you sure your grandpa said it was okay for you to spend the night," asked a honey blonde high schooler as he adjusted his black framed glasses.

He looked at his friend as they rode the bus home. Eyeing his slightly acned face for any sign of lying.

"Da, he said it was fine trust me," responded back a Russian accent with confidence. "It is not like I am a little kid anymore. I am a freshmen now and fifteen might I add," he stated firmly as he tugged on the scarf that he always wore a little.

The fourteen year old beside him laughed and nudged his friend in the arm. The Russian teen smiled at seeing his smiling face, which was also dotted with light acne. He could still remember the days when the other would brood over his appearance when they first got acne in middle school. He even took days off so nobody would make fun of how bad it was, but now it was clearer and smaller. Just four little dots on his face, which was the same for the Russian.

"Yeah, but you still got one more year before you're sixteen, and your older sister cries over you all the time."

"Shut up Alfred," stated the teen, his voice increasing in volume as thunder tried to drown him out, along with the usual noise of the bus.

"Aw, I'm wounded Vanya, did I really make you so mad you didn't say my nickname," inquired Alfred with a hurt expression, showing off his big blue eyes, and leaning on his friend a bit too much.

Ivan just smile softly and was about to make a retort when a paper wad was thrown at them from a few seats behind. It hit Alfred in the head then the ash blonde's shoulder, then finally coming to a rest in Ivan's lap. The two looked back and to the side to see the freshman class bully smirking at them. Billy Hargered, he was always picking on them and being the top football player on the freshman team, he always had a crowd to egg him on. He sat on the opposite side of the bus and just a few seats behind them in the back.

"Ha, you two nerds should get a room! No one wants to see you gaying up the bus!"

This insult got a few laughs out of other mostly freshman students on the bus. Others just ignored what happened and went about their business.

"Well if that's what's going on then why don't cha stop hiding it," retorted Alfred glaring.

Ivan sat on the outer edge of the seat while Alfred had the window; Billy had the outer seat. He stood up and was about to say something back followed by physical contact, but the bus came to a stop. He fell back into his seat and hit his head on the window.

"And that's why you should stay seated Mr. Hargered," stated a voice from the front of the bus.

Alfred and Ivan looked up to see their bus driver smiling at them through his mirror and opened up the doors.

"Time for you to get off boys."

Ivan stood and walked up first, lugging his overnight bag and school bag, then Alfred followed; flipping off Billy as he passed him and smirking. Ivan popped open his umbrella before stepping out into the rain and Alfred hurried under it. They both gave a gesture of thanks to their bus driver, who smiled at them before closing the doors and driving off.

"I swear if he says something one more time I'm gonna beat the shit out of him. If anyone's as deep in the closet as an old Christmas sweater it's him," grumbled Alfred as he stood close to Ivan's side.

Ivan just chuckled and shook his head. He knew Alfred could fight Billy, but not without a little help. Alfred didn't have much muscle, but he was strong. He had a lengthy and thin build with some muscle, but not defined. Ivan on the other hand was taller than him with a broader build, but had just as much strength.

"Da, he will get his soon yes? Besides I do not see how we can gay up a whole bus. It is not like we made-out in front of everyone and rainbows just radiated off of us."

This made the honey blonde American laugh strongly and double over a little. His laughter was drowned out by the loud crack of lightening and the thunder that followed after. It scared Alfred momentarily, but Ivan didn't miss it and smiled at seeing him jump slightly.

"Uh, we better get going!"

Ivan agreed and the two ran the rest of the way down the sidewalk to get to Alfred's house in the suburbs. Ivan lived in the neighborhood as well, but just a few streets over from Alfred. Once they came up to a baby blue and gray brick work house; Alfred ran up the porch and pulled out his lanyard to get his keys.

"I'm home," called out Alfred as he stepped in and Ivan closed the door as he followed.

Silence was Alfred's only reply along with the sounds of the storm outside. He gave a confused look then face-palmed as he remembered the reason why.

"That's right! Dad and Papa are working over and Mattie is staying with Gilbert tonight!"

"Ah, do they know I'm here, or did you not tell them," inquired Ivan realizing he never did ask Alfred that on the bus while he interrogated him.

"Psh yeah, they do. Oh well we have the house to ourselves till midnight," stated Alfred happily as he walked to the stairs then stopped and turned back to Ivan. "Plenty of time for some alone time," said Alfred in a suggestive tone and he wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

Ivan just scoffed at the suggesting and pushed past his friend to walk to the other's room.

"Sure, plenty of time for nothing but pizza, video games, and sleeping."

"What?!"

Alfred looked at Ivan's back as he made it to the top of the stairs.

"Not even the usual make-out session! That's what alone time is all about," exclaimed Alfred as he began to run after the other teen.

He was hoping they could go all the way too since they did have the house to themselves for such a long period of time. The two of them had been dating since the summer before they started high school and been friends since middle school. Ivan had moved to America from his home in Russia with his two sisters and grandfather when Alfred was in sixth grade. The two had not been on good terms at first; Ivan had unknowingly stolen Alfred's friends since he was the new kid and foreign, but after a fight in gym class that got them a three day suspension they got on better terms.

Since then they've been at each other's sides and soon realized they had feelings for each other at the end of their eighth grade year. They had been at the park in their neighborhood when Ivan had come clean about his feelings and asked if they could date. Alfred agreed wholeheartedly, but made him promise to not tell people because he knew how the kids at their school would eat them alive if they knew. Ivan understood this well and they made that promise the day they started dating. They hid it well, but occasional Alfred would be a little too friendly or Ivan would be, and that's when Billy Hargered took an interest in messing with them. They never denied what the bully had said, only making remarks and taking jabs at the other's own sexuality as revenge.

They weren't really sure if they were gay for other guys, and even tried to find out, but it always ended up with the two coming back to each other. Now their freshman year was half way over and they were still together. They had never gone any further than kissing and touching. It was like an unspoken rule for them, never to go all the way until each other was ready. The two had never had any sexual experience with a girl or guy, they were complete virgins, and that alone made it difficult. But Ivan respected Alfred, and Alfred respected Ivan; even though, sometimes one would want it more than the other, and it would turn into an awkward mess.

' _I wonder if we'll, ever do it…'_

Alfred sighed as he stood before his closed bedroom door, then opened it up to see Ivan sitting on the bed and going through his overnight bag. He smiled at him even though he didn't look up and sighed. He widened his smile to a cocky grin and leaned against his doorframe.

"What cha looking for Vanya, I'm right here."

Ivan looked up with violet eyes meeting blue and chuckled.

"I had no idea I was looking for you. I was sure I was looking for a movie I brought with me."

The honey blonde pouted and closed his bedroom door. He then moved to plop down on the bed next to Ivan. He pulled out his Samsung Galaxy 5S and laid back on his bed. He unlocked it and pulled up his contact list until he got what he wanted.

"So, Chinese, or Italian, or do you want Greek, or something completely different?"

"Hhhmm," Ivan hummed in thought as he stopped looking in his bag then flopped back to lay next to Alfred. His broad and taller body making a thud as it hit the mattress only leaving a 3 inch gap between them. "I don't know… Greek seems good, but so does Chinese…"

"Greek it is then," stated Alfred not wanting to wait on the other to make up his mind. Ivan just raised an eyebrow to other as he made the decision.

"Tony's… Pizza, Pasta, and Gyro…" Alfred said this out loud as he searched for it in his contacts. "Ah, there it is! So Greek Gyro Platter as usual?"

"Da, but ask them to put the onions in a separate container. I hate how smelly they are."

"Gotcha!"

As Alfred called in the order Ivan sat back up, and picked up his backpack in search of his movie. Sure enough it was in there amongst the assignments due for Monday, and he got up to put the movie in.

"Food will be here in half hour— What you doing?"

"I found the movie."

Ivan turned off the lights and sat back down on the bed. Lightning lit up the room in a long flash as the movie began. Alfred sat up and moved closer to Ivan as the previews of horror movies played on the screen to much of the American's displeasure.

"So, uh, what did you put in there anyways," asked Alfred slightly cringing as the previews played.

"This."

One the screen the main menu had appeared and it read Apollo 18. Alfred knew instantly what it was, and knew he was not going to make it through this movie. He had never seen it, but had seen previews thinking it would be cool to watch at some point. He was dead wrong.

"I know you like space as much as I do, and I thought you might like watching this," stated Ivan with a smile as he pressed play.

"I hate you right now," stated Alfred flatly.

Ivan smirked at the statement and wrapped an arm around Alfred's waist. He was perfectly aware of Alfred's fears and issues with horror movies. Ivan liked watching them with Alfred because it was always fun to see him such a ball of nerves and paranoia during and after the movie. The honey blonde liked them too, but he didn't like the way he reacted to it, or the frights he endured once it was over.

The two watched the movie and slowly but surely, Alfred inched and clung to Ivan throughout the movie. Ivan smiled happily at the scene that played before them, knowing what was about to occur, and knew Alfred was in for a surprise. And with the thunderstorm raging outside it just made it better, for his amusement that is.

The astronaut in the film was walking through a moon crater looking for a cosmonaut in pitch black darkness, and he was using a bright pulsing light to search. The tension of the scene rose and rose, making Alfred want to hide more and more. The lightning outside seemed to flash as much as the astronaut's light, which made Alfred feel more into the movie.

Soon the astronaut found the cosmonaut dead in the crater, and Alfred jumped and screamed at the sight of the gray and beef jerky looking man. He slammed his body into Ivan, who wasn't prepared for it, and the two fell off the bed and onto the floor. Amongst Alfred's clinging and ranting about how uncool that was the doorbell rang through the house. Alfred yelped and buried his face into Ivan's body more. Ivan sighed and patted the other's tense and shaking back.

"It is okay, it is just the food. Do you want me to get it, or do you want to?"

"Y-You get it," said Alfred without looking up, but then he quickly said, "No I'll, I'll go with you since I have the money and… You can't hold everything…"

Ivan smiled and tried not to laugh at the excuse that Alfred had for not wanting to be alone in the room.

After a bit of struggling to get off the floor and detach from a clinging American; the two had left the room and acquired their food. They moved back to the bedroom, and sat on Alfred's bed piecing together their meals and opening cans of Coke. And due to Alfred's fright Ivan suggested another movie, which Alfred hurriedly agreed to. Alfred jumped at the chance and quickly picked the next movie himself and shoved it in.

"What did you pick Fredka," asked Ivan as he ate a few of his fries.

As the previews ended Alfred sighed and gave the same answer that Ivan had before.

"This."

On the screen was the title Star Trek, and the American quickly pressed play, eager to get the images of the dead cosmonaut from his mind. As they watched the movie Ivan could see Alfred start to relax and enjoy it more than the previous one. He smiled at this and polished off the can of Coke that Alfred had given him when they had gotten their food.

The Russian watched the scene where the Vulcan known as Spock (Ivan had seen the movie before, but never retained it much) was with the woman known as Uhura and she was comforting him about the loss of his mother. Alfred smiled at the scene and looked to Ivan and leaned on his side. Ivan raised a pale eyebrow and looked down at Alfred. The honey blonde looked up and smiled at him.

"What?"

"Nothin' just… You haven't kissed me all day today."

Ivan sighed and shook his head at this. Of course that was what Alfred wanted, it always was.

"Oh? Well, I am very sorry to hear that."

That comment errand him a punch in the arm and he chuckled softly about it.

"Okay, I guess you want one then, da?"

"Da, but maybe more than one, please?"

Alfred pouted to Ivan, and the Russian just laughed at his attempts to make him comply with his wishes. He gave a nod and turned a little to take hold of Alfred's chin and lifted his face up to place a soft kiss on his lips. He pulled back, ready to leave it at that, but found himself going back. He kissed Alfred's cheek then trailed kisses down to the American's lips again. Alfred pushed into the kiss and Ivan pushed back to balance the force of the kiss. He then slipped his tongue into Alfred's mouth and soon Alfred did the same. The two moaned at the taste of each other, each tasting their Greek dinners as they caressed their tongues together and depend the kiss.

Alfred brought up his arms to grip the Russian's shirt, and tugged on it to make the other kiss him harder. He moaned as he felt Ivan slip his tongue further into his mouth, practically going down his throat, and flicking at his own tongue. The honey blonde did the same, as best he could, and Ivan groaned as a result. Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred's body and held him close as they kissed.

The two had completely ignored the movie by now, and Ivan pushed Alfred down onto the bed. Careful to not put Alfred on top of his empty containers that were once full. The older teen slipped a hand under Alfred's t-shirt as he kissed him. He moved his hands up to roam under the blonde's shirt. Alfred gasped, breaking the kiss, and arched into Ivan as he felt the Russian graze over his nipple.

"I-Ivan."

The ash blonde looked at his boyfriend under him and smiled when he saw his blushing face. He licked his lips and leaned back down to attack Alfred's pink tinted ones. Even though the American tasted of onions and tart cucumber sauce he couldn't get enough of him. He moved his hand further up Alfred's body to cradle the back of his head, tangling his fingers in his short honey blonde hair, and moved the other hand lower a little cautiously. Alfred tensed as he felt the hand cup his ass then wide-eyed as he felt Ivan raise his waist and grind his lower half into his.

The honey blonde arched into his boyfriend as he felt him do this. He pulled back from the kiss to throw his head back; gasping and groaning loudly. He bit his bottom lip and let out a hiss of pleasure as he ground back into the teen above him. Ivan growled at the feeling and moved his head to latch his lips onto Alfred's neck. He rutted against the younger teen as he kissed and bit his neck, and moved his hands to move them under Alfred's shirt again.

"A-Ah, Ivan!"

Alfred moaned and grabbed at Ivan's shirt to make him move faster. The Russian ignored him, and stopped his movements. He sat up quickly and removed his shirt, then laid back down to move again and continue leaving bite marks and hickies. He smiled inwardly and felt his heart racing at hearing Alfred moan for him. He was proud of himself for making the other moan like he was unlike their first few attempts. Usually he bit too hard, or not enough, the kisses were usually sloppy, and grinding against Alfred would usually send him or Alfred over too quickly, or it was too clunky to feel good. But now he had gotten the hang of it, both them had, and they were enjoying every minute of it.

Ivan ground hard in Alfred and began to move his lips further south on the tan teen. He stopped his grinding again and moved his hands down to bring them to Alfred's red skinny jeans, and started to undo them. Alfred gasped as he felt Ivan go further down and soon free him from his pants. He moved his own hands to shove them in Ivan's ash blonde hair, and lifted up his ass as he felt the Russian tug on his jeans. Ivan quickly pulled them off and tossed them to the floor then pulled off the other's boxer briefs. He smiled at the design printed on them and shook his head.

"Do you even own a pair of underwear that is not from the child's section?"

Alfred blushed deeply and glared at the teen before him.

"Shut up! I got these from teen's and men's thank you! Nothin' wrong with TMNT!"

Ivan laughed and Alfred just pouted and scooted back up onto the bed.

"Ha, for laughing you can't get any of this!"

Ivan smirked childishly and moved over to Alfred.

"Really? Even when you are so hard like this?"

Alfred's face was on fire as he heard this, and flinched once he felt Ivan move a hand down to his crotch. He moaned and lost all of his resolve as he felt him begin to palm his crotch.

"I-Ivan…"

The ash blonde looked at his boyfriend to see him twitching and panting beside him. He smiled at seeing that the other was fine with what he was doing. When the two usual had their "alone time" it really did only consist of kissing, touching, and rutting. They'd throw in hand jobs as well, and it took them a good long while to try blow jobs, but they both knew what they wanted more than that.

It was always a matter of voicing it, which was a problem because they were inexperienced in sex and a little nervous about messing up. They'd even watched porn videos and looked at other things to find out how things worked, but it only made them worry more. Alfred was more worried than Ivan, for he knew he'd be on the receiving end, and Ivan was rather big for a teen his age. He didn't mind being the bottom, but the idea of all of Ivan going in him, never sat well with him. He had even tried fingering himself and couldn't handle the pain it caused.

Alfred groaned and shivered as he felt Ivan start to stroke his cock. He could tell the other was far gone in what he was doing; stroking his hard manhood, licking and teasing the tip, and nudging a finger at his hole. He could feel the digit pushing at his entrance almost dryly.

"I-Ivan, stop!"

The Russian glanced up at Alfred to see him with tears pricking his eyes. Ivan stopped what he was doing instantly. Ivan blushed a bright red as he realized what he was trying to do, and moved his hands away and sat up quickly. He looked at Alfred to see him blushing just as much as himself, and wiping at his eyes.

"Ah-Ah, sorry. I, did not mean to do that I— I do not know what came over me…"

Alfred looked at him owlishly; he could hear Ivan's guilt and nervousness in his tone. He saw that his boyfriend was looking between him and the rest of the room while toying with the edge of his scarf. The room was silent except for the movie playing, the storm outside, and to Alfred his heart beat seemed so loud Ivan could hear.

' _Isn't this what I've wanted? Sure he surprised me, but…'_


	2. Chapter 2

' _Isn't this what I've wanted? Sure he surprised me, but…'_

Alfred looked at the Russian then quickly looked away. A blush firmly staining his face. He bit his lip and took a deep breath.

"It's, It's okay."

Ivan looked up at Alfred to see him looking away, and knew he had messed up. They had done this sort of thing only a few times, and it always felt so surprising and awkward. Then throw in the fact he was trying to push a finger into Alfred just made it worse, but hearing the other say that it's okay was odd. He looked at the American curiously, and could see how bright his blush was and how nervous he was.

' _Is it really okay?'_

"Alfred?"

' _It's okay. It's just me and Ivan in the house anyways… So it'll be okay.'_

"It's okay Ivan. I, I'm ready this time. It's just, you surprised me at first, especially trying to put a dry finger in me, but I'm okay," stated Alfred as he felt his face heat up and he tried to act calm.

He gave a goofy grin and covered his eyes with his hand as he noticed the nervous look on the other's face. The Russian felt his heart instantly clench at hearing this, but it also raced in his chest; it felt like it was going to pop out of him. He blinked his violet eyes and stared at the teen before him. Seeing his face covered by his hands and the rest of his body wide open for him.

' _If it's okay then why are you hiding your face?'_

"You, you sure? I, I mean I did not intend to push you or anything. You do not have to if you are just trying to—"

"Vanya go for it! If I'm not ready you'll know it like all the other times alright!"

Alfred felt like he was going to die of embarrassment and apprehension as he said this. His face burning from blushing so much and from feeling Ivan look at him; even though, Ivan had seen him naked plenty of times, it still felt odd to be looked at by him. He covered his face more with his arm as he laid there. Ivan watched him do this and he gripped his scarf tail tightly.

' _Why do you hide?'_

The honey blonde gasped inwardly as he felt Ivan move to be over him again. He could feel his obvious hard on through his black jeans and his own manhood was bare and stiff against him. He wanted relief, and here they were alone in his house. Better time than any to try and go all the way right?

Ivan blushed darker than before and he lowered his head in his scarf a little. He didn't plan on going so far with Alfred, maybe a hand job or a blow job, but not all the way. He did want to go that far though, now that Alfred had flat out told him he was ready. He really wasn't expecting it. To put it simply he was pretty damn nervous as the thoughts of all the things that could go wrong if they had sex came rushing to him.

Ivan looked at Alfred and saw that the other was serious about this. Even if he couldn't see his face. He swallowed thickly and let out a deep breath.

"O-Okay, but…"

Ivan looked at him nervously then moved his hands warily to grab his arm and pull it away; revealing Alfred's blushing face.

"Do not hide from me Fredka."

Alfred blushed more and felt his heart pounding louder against his ribcage. He gave a nervous grin which seemed to relax Ivan a little. The Russian placed a hand on Alfred's check and leaned down to place a kiss the other's hot cheek gently. When he pulled away he gave his own nervous smile. Alfred felt like he was going to die right then and there at seeing the smile and he felt like he really could go all the way with Ivan. He pushed his head into Ivan's hand and reached up to wrap his arms around Ivan's scarf clad neck. He tilted his head up and kissed the Russian on the lips passionately.

Ivan blushed deeply at the kiss, but returned it greatly; wrapping his arms around Alfred's body like he had done before. One hand cradling the back his head and the other at the small of his back; arching his naked body into his clothed one. They caressed each other's tongue with their own and tasted each other deeply, before finally breaking for desperately needed air.

"Vanya."

The Russian looked at his American boyfriend and could see the other had lust written all over his face. He could feel his cock twitch in his pants at the expression Alfred had on and he just couldn't hold back any longer. Nervousness and fears aside he was going to make love to Alfred by the end of the night.

"Fredka."

The ash blonde smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss and moved his hand on Alfred's head to entangle his fingers in his honey blonde hair. Tugging on the strains and pushing his tongue into the other's mouth deeply. Alfred groaned and arched under Ivan; he rocked his hips into the other wanting friction. Alfred gasped once the kiss broke, taking in much needed air and moved his arms to unhook from around Ivan's neck. He moved them to go under his arms, and while the Russian teen was nipping and sucking on Alfred's neck, the honey blonde was slipping his hands under his long-sleeved shirt.

Ivan shivered at feeling Alfred's hands ghost over his skin, then realized what the other was doing when he felt his shirt start to be tugged upwards. He pulled away from Alfred to sit up and bent forward to let the other take off his shirt. The honey blonde gladly took it off and tossed it to the floor. He then sat up and began kissing Ivan's pale and smooth torso; making and leaving his own hickies on the teenager. Ivan growled at the feeling of the licking and biting of his nipples while Alfred also went about undoing his jeans. The Russian gasped and shivered a little as he felt his manhood being pulled out of its denim and cotton confinements.

"F-Fredka!"

Ivan bit his lip and looked down to see that Alfred had his cock in his hands and was pressing it against his own hard manhood. He understood what the other was going to do and he brought his own hand down to grip both of their cocks and assisted in stroking them together.

The room was instantly filled with their breathless moans and growls as the two stroked each other together. The head of their cocks already dribbling pre-cum and slicking up their movements. They rocked in each other's hands, but soon Ivan stopped it by taking his hand away and shoving Alfred back onto the bed. His swollen lips smashing into bruised ones as he kissed Alfred feverishly. The kiss was sloppy, wet, and heated for both of them. When it ended the two were nothing but a blushing and panting mess. Ivan took that time to work himself out of his pants and boxers completely and let them fall to the floor.

Alfred watched him do this as he laid on the bed in a daze and marveled at how big Ivan was. It never ceased to amaze him how large the teen was and he couldn't wait to have it in him, or so he thought. Once he saw Ivan get between his legs again and lay on top of him; Ivan looked at him nervously.

"Wh-what," Alfred asked feeling his own apprehension coming back.

"Um, we, do you have any lube?"

Alfred blushed at the question and gave a slow nod.

"I, I should have some."

The American turned onto his side and instantly felt self-conscious about it, because he could feel Ivan's eyes on him. As he rummaged through his nightstand he could feel Ivan's eyes staring at his back and ass.

"Uh, here, here it is," he stated nervously while turning over again trying not to seem too nervous.

Ivan looked at Alfred's nervous face and knew he shouldn't have stared as he had been doing. He blushed in embarrassment and slowly took the bottle from the American. Once the bottle was out of Alfred's hands he instantly thought.

' _I'm I really ready for this?'_

The Russian teen could tell easily that Alfred was beginning to doubt himself as he saw him blush deeply and slowly try to close his legs. Which was pointless since he was between them. He gave a sigh and knew he shouldn't try to push the teen, but he had made it this far and Alfred had said he would tell him if he wasn't ready.

Ivan set the lube aside on the bed and moved to lay on top of Alfred. The honey blonde snapped out of his nervous mind as he felt Ivan wrap his arms around his body in a hug.

"It will be okay, yes? Moy malen'kiy podsolnukh," said Ivan in a husky tone.

He knew Alfred loved it when he talked in his native tongue or used a heavy accent. It always calmed the other and made him forget his nerves. Sure enough Ivan was rewarded with a shiver from the American in his arms and a whisper of his name.

"I-Ivan."

"Do you want to stop Fredka? You do not have to push yourself, da?"

' _Am I ready for this? …I have made it this far… I've been waiting for this…'_

"No, I'm fine. We don't have to stop."

Ivan pulled away from Alfred and looked him dead in the eyes.

"You sure?"

Alfred gave a small nervous smile and a nod.

"Da, now get on with it Vanya."

The Russian chuckled at Alfred's words and attempt to calm down. He gave a nod and a light kiss to his lips before sitting back up. He grabbed the lube and Alfred watched intently as he opened it and squeezed the cool red goo on his fingers. He kept his blue eyes on Ivan as he capped the lube then brought his fingers down to Alfred's entrance. He scooted up a little and took hold of Alfred's hip. He stared at the pink pucker before him, watching it twitch slightly then trailed his eyes up to look at Alfred's cock, which twitched and still dribbled pre-cum. His violet eyes then traveled up more, going over Alfred's tan, hicky, and bite mark covered body up to his big blue eyes, blushing red face, and messy blonde hair. His odd rouge curl the only thing unfazed by their foreplay.

"Ivan?"

The Russian snapped from his trance like state and gave a nervous smile.

"Ah, sorry, um… I am going to put it in now okay."

Alfred gave a nod and gripped his sheets to brace himself. Ivan noticed this and moved his hand from Alfred's knee to run it lazily over Alfred's inner thigh. The honey blonde twitched and moaned a little at the action.

"You must stay relaxed Fredka, or it will hurt."

"O-Okay."

Ivan kept moving his hand to make sure Alfred wasn't to tense, and began to push one of his lubed fingers to Alfred's tight hole. He looked up at Alfred as he wiggled his finger in a circular motion and eased it inside of him. The honey blonde jerked a little and screwed his eyes shut. Ivan could feel Alfred tensing up as he worked it in, and soon stopped for he couldn't move his finger in or out of the teen.

"Alfred, you have to stay relaxed."

"I, I know that, but it feels so weird and it hurts!"

Ivan sighed and looked at Alfred with worry. He didn't know what to do; he was at a lost. He needed to do something to relax the honey blonde or he'd never get his finger back.

' _Oh!'_

Ivan let out another sigh but one of self-hate for the answer he needed was simply and literally right in front of him. He moved his hand from Alfred's thigh and coated it in some of the excess lube from his other hand, then brought it up to stroke Alfred's manhood. The honey blonde instantly relaxed and gasped in pleasure. Ivan gave a smile of victory and quickly, but gently, began to work Alfred open.

"A-AH! I-Ivan! Vanya! N-No!"

Alfred shivered and jerked as he felt Ivan pleasuring his manhood while working him open. He could feel himself being consumed by pleasure and pain all at once. He felt weird to have Ivan opening him up; he never thought it feel so weird so painful.

"S-Stop!"

"Just relax more Fredka. It will be okay," stated Ivan calmly as he began working in a second finger.

"I feel like you're ripping me in two!"

Ivan stopped moving his fingers and his hand to let Alfred relax a little, but he felt discouraged as he saw how Alfred basically fell limp on the bed, panting heavily.

"Do, do you want to stop Alfred?"

The space where Alfred was supposed to answer was filled with the sound of the movie still playing and the thunderstorm booming outside. Ivan sighed and began to pull his fingers out, but Alfred stopped him.

"Don't!"

Alfred sat up slowly and looked at Ivan between his legs.

"Fredka, you do not—"

"It's fine. Really, just let me relax for a bit then you can keep going okay." He let out a deep breath to calm himself and he gave a sheepish grin. "I said I was ready this time okay."

Ivan smiled back softly and gave a nod. With that Alfred laid back down and when he deemed himself ready to go on he gave a nod and Ivan began to slowly push his second finger in completely. Alfred winced a little, but his pained expression soon melted as Ivan began stroking the American teen's cock again. Alfred moaned lowly at the feeling and enjoyed the pleasure he was getting even if the pain was still there; a dull throb, but still there.

The ash blonde bit his lip as he looked at Alfred then pushed his fingers in deeper and curled them. Instantly Alfred arched his back and cried out in pleasure, never had he ever felt this good in his life. It was insane at how good he felt so quickly, but it was gone as quickly as it came for Ivan pulled his fingers away from that spot.

"I-Ivan! God, do that again!"

Ivan smiled at the demand feeling his confidence return.

"Heh, I found your prostate Fredka."

Alfred blushed deeply at hearing this and wiggled his hips a little.

"O-Oh… Could, could you do that again, please?"

Ivan smiled wider and gave a nod.

"Of course Podsolnechnik."

Alfred shivered at hearing his other nickname again and moaned loudly as he felt Ivan push into his prostate again. He rocked his hips absentmindedly, pushing on and off of Ivan's fingers and clenching around them as the Russian teased his sweet spot perfectly. Ivan swallowed thickly at feeling and seeing Alfred do this and felt like he could cum just from the sight of it. Once he realized this, he took his hand off of Alfred's cock, which had a bright red tip and throbbed in need of release, and pinned his hips down to the bed. Alfred stopped his moaning and looked up to see Ivan blushing.

"Please, do not do that. I am not done yet."

Alfred gave a dazed look, which was changed to a cringe as he felt another digit slip into him. He bit his lip to hold back a moan of agony, and when it finally fell from his lips it was a moan of pleasure. Ivan had quickly worked to get the third finger in at a pleasing pace for his boyfriend and soon Alfred was moaning loudly again as he was stretched. Soon the fingers were removed and a pair of violet eyes were above the American.

"I-Ivan."

Alfred noticed the bright blush painting Ivan's pale face and soon he blushed just as badly along with his heart nearly jumping out of him as he felt something wet poke him.

' _Oh god!'_

"Fredka, Podsolnechnik…"

Alfred felt fear gnawing at him as he felt the Russian's lubed manhood brushing against his now prepared entrance.

"You ready?"

' _Am I ready? God I keep asking that myself, and I've already made it this far… Fuck I'm ready!'_

"Yeah," said Alfred nodding quickly.

Ivan smiled and leaned down to give a chaste kiss then pulled away to sit up. Alfred grabbed his pillow and moved it down so he'd be laying on it, and looked at Ivan take hold of his cock. Alfred felt a lump form in his throat as he watched Ivan put the head of his massive length at his entrance. His breath hitched as he felt Ivan press the head at his hole and their eyes quickly met each other's.

"G-Go ahead dude."

Ivan looked at Alfred and watched him relax as much as he could and Ivan slowly started to move forward. Alfred's eyes went wide and he threw his head back as he felt Ivan push into him. He could hear the squelch of Ivan's cock going into his tight entrance and he felt himself being stretched more as he pushed in. He felt hot pain shoot up his spine and tears pricked his eyes as he let out a cry of pain. He felt like he really was being ripped in two, he couldn't take it.

"S-STOP! I, I CAN'T! IVAN!"

Ivan instantly stopped and he groaned at feeling Alfred tighten up around his cock. He had barely gotten halfway in. He quickly but gently moved to lower himself to be above Alfred's face; not moving his cock at all, and took hold of Alfred's hand that fisted the bed sheets and placed his other hand on the Alfred's face.

"I'm sorry! I am sorry, but please calm down! It will be okay, da? Fredka!"

He could feel his heart clench at seeing Alfred crying under him, which soon died down to sniffles.

"It hurts too much Ivan."

"I'm sorry, I can use more lube and go even slower if that will help… Or do you just want—"

"Stop asking that! I know I said I can't, but just…" Alfred's face was beet red and his blue eyes were tinted a soft pink. "Just use more lube and go slower like you said."

Ivan knew Alfred was pushing himself and he just wanted to stop and pull out, but Alfred was determined. He gave a small nod and leaned down more to give a loving kiss, then backed away and pulled out slowly. Alfred gave a whimper as he pulled out and he grunted from the action. He grabbed the lube and quickly applied more then got back into position.

"Ready?"

"Da," said Alfred smiling sheepishly.

Ivan felt his heart pound in his chest and he quickly moved up and kissed Alfred deeply. The honey blonde clung to him as they kissed, and soon he groaned and arched his back as he felt Ivan slowly pushing into him again. Ivan grunted as he pushed in then gasped and bucked a little roughly into Alfred on accident. The honey blonde cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, for the buck sent the ash blonde's cock in all the way and it hit his prostate dead on.

"IVAN!"

"Fredka!"

Alfred dug his fingers into Ivan's back painfully and the Russian didn't dare move until he felt that Alfred had adjusted to him and relaxed. Soon Alfred went slack against him and he looked down at him. He kissed his lips gently then moved his hips, pulling out his length, getting a drawn out moan and a shiver from Alfred. He then pushed back in and Alfred cried out again, nearly screaming the Russian's name as he was filled so quickly and his sweet spot was hit. The pain was going down, and the pleasure was starting to take over.

"Alfred."

Ivan kissed Alfred breathless as he began to move his hips back and forth in at an awkward pace. It took him a while to finally get the hang of it and soon Alfred and himself were moaning and arching into each other. They moaned for more movement, more touching, more of each other as they rocked on Alfred's bed. Never had they done anything that felt so good, never had they been so close to each other.

Ivan's thrusting was becoming more and more frantic; both of them being first timers, they couldn't hold out for long. Their pleas for more and for warning becoming a jumbled mess of moans and stutters, and for Ivan a case off losing English speaking entirely.

"Ah! A-AH! F-F-Fuck! Ivan, I-Ivan I'm gonna—AH!"

"YA, ya tozhe!"

The two rocked harder and harder, the bed squeaking and groaning in protest of their actions. Ivan growled huskily as he felt Alfred clench around his manhood, squeezing him so perfectly it was unbearable. He couldn't hold on anymore.

"Al'fred!"

He moaned the American's name loudly as he arched his back and came deep and hard into the other teen. His thick spunk shooting out of him and filling Alfred up, but soon splashed out around his manhood and oozed out. His large load spilling out of him in the most pleasurable way possible and he felt his body shiver and twitch as he panted and moaned.

"AH FUCK! IVAN!"

Alfred arched his back high off the bed, pushing his body against Ivan's as he finally came to his climax. Feeling Ivan cum in him sent him over the edge instantly and he screamed in pleasure as he came. His hot cum splashing up between their bodies and sticking to them like glue. Alfred's vision was blurred by tears and stars as he came hard, his orgasm rocking his body almost violently.

Once the two were fully spent they collapsed on the bed in a heap of sweat, cum, and heavy breathing. Ivan pulled out of Alfred slowly and they both shivered at the feeling. The two laid side by side on the bed, not a word was exchanged. The sound of their breathing along with the storm outside and the ending music of the movie they had completely ignored filled their ears. It seemed like they laid there for an eternity before Ivan broke the silence.

"Are, are you okay?"

Alfred looked to his side and smiled sheepishly at Ivan.

"It hurt like a bitch, but I'll be fine because you made it feel so good."

Ivan was a little confused at hearing this, but Alfred just laughed a little and turned to lay on his stomach.

"Man, I don't think I'll be able to walk or sit right for a while."

Ivan blushed at this and watched as Alfred rubbed his ass.

"S-Sorry. I, I tried to be gentle."

"It's not your fault, it was our first time, it's gonna hurt ya know. But it did feel amazing!"

Ivan smiled at this and reached out for Alfred. He pulled him up to his chest and kissed his bruised lips.

"I love you."

Ivan blinked in surprise at this and felt his heart stop. He had only heard Alfred say those three words jokingly throughout their relationship. Only a few times was it ever serious and each time he would say it made him fall for the American more.

"I love you too… Now let's go take a bath."

Alfred chuckled a little and gave a nod.

"Yeah, but you're gonna have to carry me Vanya."

Ivan rolled his violet eyes but carried the blonde nonetheless. As they entered the bathroom Alfred got an idea.

"Let's take a bath and do it in there! I heard that if you do it in a pool it'll feel better for like first timers."

Ivan gave an unamused look and went about starting the shower. Leaving the American to ramble on about how good it must feel to do it in water. He realized that something had changed since they had done it; he had made Alfred a potential sex addict.

* * *

**Translations:**

Da –Yes

Moy malen'kiy podsolnukh- My little sunflower

Podsolnechnik- Sunflower

YA, ya tozhe- Me, me too

Al'fred- Alfred

*** **The was REQUESTED BY NoodleTheGreat*** I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)* I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***


End file.
